


Столкновение

by WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019
Summary: Что вам нужно?





	Столкновение

Не было сравнения точнее, чем застаревшее, набившее мозоль на языке сравнение с хищниками, кружившими друг вокруг друга.

— Капитан Траун, вы меня удивляете, — Драйден Вос чуть растягивал слова, впившись взглядом голубых глаз в алые глаза собеседника. — Я слышал о ваших успехах — особенно о том случае с пиратами почившей К'аны. Я слышал и о вашей любви к искусству. Но я искренне сомневаюсь, что вас сюда привела именно она.

Голос его опустился на тон ниже, глаза угрожающе блеснули, и Вос сделал еще несколько шагов по оси вокруг имперца, прежде чем остановиться.

— Зачем вы здесь? Я не высылал приглашения лично вам.

— И тем не менее, вы меня впустили, — ответил Траун. — Значит ли это, что вами движет интерес?

Вос растянул губы в принимающей, доброжелательной улыбке, за которой маячила смерть, и полосы на его лице медленно заалели.

— Я принял вас, потому что никто раньше не являлся к моему порогу без приглашения, — мягко произнес он. — Но вы посмели. Значит ли это, что еще больший интерес движет вами?

В алых глазах что-то мелькнуло. Восу показалось: усмешка.

— Я вовсе не хотел показаться вам невежливым, — капитан вытащил из скрытого кармана кителя мини-голопроектор и, прокрутив его в пальцах, активировал. — Я знаю, что знаком доброй воли в вашей сфере деятельности обычно является подарок, который был бы ценен самому отдающему.

Над проектором всплыла голограмма, которая для других явилась бы совершенно непонятной, но Драйден, искусно-небрежно скользнув по ней взглядом, мгновенно скрыл вспыхнувшее любопытство и издал короткий смешок. Внутри вскипело раздражение, и полосы на лице вспыхнули ярче.

О, этот капитан — с его гордо выпрямленной спиной и самоуверенной позой — будет превосходно смотреться на полу с распоротым горлом. Драйден хищно прошелся взглядом по инородцу — может, не в горло? Слишком идеально выточенное лицо, чтобы заливать его кровью. Перерезать ему спинной мозг, чтобы посмотреть, как он хрипит, не в силах ни подняться, ни двинуться?

— Голограмма лишь демонстрирует подарок, — тихо отозвался офицер. — Он сам ждет внизу.

Драйден вскинул брови. Так лгать? Нет, имперский капитан идиотом не был.

— Сложно поверить, — он улыбнулся и выхватил комлинк отточенным движением. — Эмон? Что там привез наш гость?

— Никаких следов взрывчатки или ядовитых веществ, сэр, — ответил слегка искаженный голос Гремма. — Ящик с какими-то предметами. Мне заглянуть внутрь?

— Нет, Эмон, подними его наверх, — Драйден сделал паузу. — И глянь, чем занята Ки'Ра.

Он искоса глянул на имперца, молча вызывая на разговор. Если бы офицер спросил у него о Ки'Ре, то был бы мертв в ту же секунду, — но офицер молчал. Знал, чем интересоваться не стоит.

Драйден решил, что ему это нравится.

Хилобоны Эмона вчетвером внесли тяжелый ящик из пампласта, поставили посреди комнаты и бесшумно исчезли. Вос нажал на кнопку, и крышка открылась.

— Действительно, — он протянул руку и извлек на свет узкую стамеску с трехсторонней заточкой и резной рукоятью, — вы не солгали. Но я хочу знать, как.

— Вернее, откуда у меня настоящие инструменты народа ногри? — Траун слабо улыбнулся. — Или как я их провез?

Вос отвлекся от изучения лезвия на свету и опустил руку. Не было сомнений, коллекция для резьбы по дереву являлась не только настоящей, но и полной.

— Первое, — ответил он. — Второе может остаться вашей тайной.

— Один из этого народа платит мне долг жизни, — сказал Траун. — Я добыл эти инструменты словом, а не силой.

Драйден почувствовал, как полосы вновь загораются жаром. Какой тонкий намек на то, что случись что с имперцем в этом кабинете, и трагедия не останется без суда. И как прекрасно этот намек вплетен в канву вежливости и почитания местных традиций.

— Прекрасный подарок, — вслух произнес Вос, чуть растягивая слоги, и двинулся вперед, обходя Трауна сбоку. — Очень ценный. Я вам благодарен, капитан, и готов выслушать вашу просьбу. Вы ведь прибыли не просто так.

Один удар стамеской в ухо — и имперец безжизненной кучей плоти и ткани повалится к его ногам. Впрочем, нет, скучно, очень скучно, этого не будет. Драйден остановился ровно за его спиной и выдохнул:

— Я внимательно слушаю.

Траун повернул голову вбок, но не двинулся с места и не расцепил рук, сложенных за спиной.

— Я всего лишь желал лично познакомиться с одним из величайших ценителей антиквариата в галактике, — сказал он. — Давайте пока остановимся на этом.

Вос мгновенно шагнул вперед, останавливаясь еще ближе — непозволительно близко — но здесь был его дом и он играл в игру так, как сам того желал.

— Вы ходите по краю, — предупредил он и четко процедил — Что. Вам. Нужно. Отвечайте.

— Я сказал вам правду, господин Вос, — голос имперца изменился, и в нем проявилась сталь. — Мне ничего от вас не нужно, я прибыл познакомиться.

Вос прикрыл глаза, сдерживая гнев. Рука его поднялась на уровень пояса, пальцы хищно раскрылись — но он удержал и держал до тех пор, пока ладонь не начала дрожать.

Тогда он опустил ее офицеру на спину.

— Я мог бы вскрыть тебя на том столе, что стоит напротив, — Драйден прижался ближе, шепча Трауну прямо в ухо. — Одним росчерком, уложив тебя поверх всех яств. Я бы выпустил тебе кишки и посмотрел, как вся твоя самоуверенность тонет в боли и смерти вместе с тобой.

Он уже дышал тяжелее, знакомо возбужденный ворочающимся внутри комом ярости. Еще немного, и он не выдержит. Главное, суметь заставить себя чуточку сдержаться и дать этому наглецу пожалеть о том, что явился сюда.

— Красное на фруктах цвета морской волны, — негромко заметил Траун. Он все еще не двигался. — Не так эстетично, как могло бы быть.

В его голосе не было насмешки, иначе Вос уже пробил бы ему хребет. И это озадачило.

— Жаль, моя кровь не голубая. — Вот теперь имперец наконец обернулся и встретился с Восом взглядом. В нем не было ни капли страха, но было что-то еще.

Что-то, что заставило Воса глухо рассмеяться над его словами.

— Действительно жаль, — выдохнул он в лицо Трауну.

Несколько мгновений они стояли друг напротив друга молча, не двигаясь и не отводя взгляда, оба ощущающие дрожащее между ними напряжение. Драйден смотрел на жесткую линию рта, на точеный подбородок, на красивый изгиб горла и думал о том, что такое создание не заслуживает быстрой смерти в очередном срыве гнева.

Нет, если убивать его, то на седативах. Пробить ему ребра, прожечь грудину лезвием ножа, вырезать сердце, пока он еще будет дышать, заставить его попробовать собственную кровь... Вос прерывисто вдохнул, подался вперед и впился в эти тонкие губы поцелуем, полным вызова, сразу показывая, насколько выше он стоит, чем его гость.

Он не думал, что Траун отпрянет. И Траун не отпрянул. Встретил его спокойно на полпути, молча принял укус, рассекший нижнюю губу, не издал ни звука, когда Вос толкнул его назад и с грохотом падающих блюд опрокинул спиной на стол.

Бледные пальцы впились в голубую кожу у скул, и острый, загнутый коготь большого пальца прорезал ее почти у нижнего века. Драйден повернул голову Трауна вбок, осматривая, будто ценную игрушку. От инородца все еще не веяло страхом.

— Другому такому наглецу я бы отрезал член, — вкрадчиво произнес Вос. — И скормил бы. А если бы он отказался есть, то затолкал бы ему в глотку.

Затянутое в черную гладкую ткань колено толкнулось между ног имперца, вжалось в пах. Драйден перехватил его за горло. Полосы на лице горели, но уже не от ярости. Так просто было бы перевернуть его лицом в столешницу, вспороть на промежности брюки и вставить член в задницу до упора — быстро, грубо, со всей остававшейся внутри злобой. Трахать его до тех пор, пока это гордое выражение не сползет с его лица и он не запросит пощады, а потом поставить на колени и засадить ему в глотку — так, чтобы слезы потекли из глаз.

Драйден разжал пальцы на чужом горле и слегка опустил веки. Если изнасиловать этого незваного наглеца прямо сейчас, то больше он не придет.

— Будешь лгать снова? — Драйден улыбнулся и, проведя напоследок пальцами по голубой щеке, отстранился и отошел. Траун сел, с достоинством, сквозившем в каждом движении, отряхнул китель и приподнял уголки губ.

— Я не лгал. Я действительно прибыл ради знакомства. Как некто, любящий искусство, к некто, любящему искусство.

Драйде усмехнулся в ответ. Лги, офицер, лги, сколько угодно.

Однажды ты поплатишься за эту ложь.

— Что ж... — Вос упал на диван и раскинул руки вдоль спинки. — Давайте поговорим, раз вы так этого желаете.


End file.
